metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoqkot
Planetary Data An engineered planet, designed with the perfect conditions according to its inhabitants. It has no atmosphere, instead a protective layer of very thick metal separates the five "biomes" from the harsh vacuum of space. Each biome was tailored to a specific set of parameters to ensure survival of the only "fauna" present, the sentient Zoqkot. The biomes consist of five different quadrants, each one of those tasked with one of the following purposes: Nurture, Produce, Keep, Protect, and Dialog. Produce In this quadrant, coloured red, any and all materials needed to keep the whole planet running is produced or synthesized here. Most life, if any, is devoted to this sole purpose. Nurture In this quadrant, coloured pink, all materials needed to aid in the reproduction of new Zoqkot are gathered here. Many rooms, with assigned teachers or aides, work with young Zoqkot so that they understand their role in life and the laws of the place, as well as the specific binary code language they must use in life. This also serves as the area in which older Zoqkot are sent to to enjoy their last years in peace. Keep In this quadrant, coloured green, all procedures of internal law and crime trials are made. Lawyers and prosecutors roam the halls in-between countless courtrooms. Should one get a guilty verdict, they are sent to the Yateg Prison orbiting Zoqkot for the duration of their crime sentence. Protect In this quadrant, coloured blue, the military army watches entry and exit of ships and goods from space and the other biomes. Any trespassers of internal or galactic law are sent to the Keep for identification purposes before being sent to Yateg. Dialog In this quadrant, coloured yellow, all means of diplomacy is held with outsiders. This quadrant is the only access aliens have to Zoqkot, and as expected, there are many tourist destinations. The vessel that first found Zoqkot docked here. Inhabitant Info In the distant past, the Zoqkot were tripedal, bi-armed aliens who enjoyed a peaceful life in the many verdant steppes of the planet's past. After an unknown Armageddon event, they quickly evolved to reduce their footprint in the planet, robotizing themselves and their planet. Fast forward some millennia after The Flash (which is how they refer to the event), and something hardwired in their code compelled them to optimize the efficiency of every single atom, horribly transfiguring themselves into the most efficient design at the cost of consciously doing to themselves what no sane alien would do. They also transformed their planet to be as "efficient" as them, making the planet not need to orbit around a star. If the Zoqkot are seen outside of their planet, it's either to forcefully submit other races into submission by war, or "removing the inefficiency of other planets" by transforming other planets into copies of planet Zoqkot. Game Data The field would have 8 columns of width, and have really fast ascents and descents, but not to the point of stacks flying off entirely, much like mimicking a piston. The speeder would slow down the descents. }} Trivia * Their name is actually comprised of both a base preamble and a lengthy code that basically is their blueprints, but when they deal with aliens other than them, they use the name Zoqkot for "diplomatic efficiency". Category:Homeworlds